


What's Yaoi?

by Sephirotha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Internet, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Feliciano, why are you looking up pictures like this?"<br/>"You never answered my question about what yaoi was. So I searched it up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Yaoi?

“Veee…”

Feliciano happily browsed the internet on his laptop, sitting against Ludwig’s desk as he did so.

“Mm?” he hummed and clicked on a link “Oh?”

Ludwig continued working at his desk, used to Feliciano being a bit distracting whilst he was working.

“Ludwig!  Ludwig!”

Ludwig looked up as Feliciano pushed his laptop over his work.  He sat back in his chair with a shocked look when he saw pictures of himself and Feliciano on the internet.  Doing…kissing and other unspeakable acts.

“Feliciano, why are you looking up pictures like this?” he asked slowly.

“You never answered my question about what yaoi was,” Feliciano answered “So I searched it up.”

“And why are you showing me these pictures?” Ludwig asked as a small blush formed on his cheeks.

“I wanted to ask, what does…”

Ludwig slammed the laptop shut and cleared his throat loudly to drown Feliciano out.  He stood up and pushed Feliciano out of his office.

“You shouldn’t look up yaoi again,” he said sternly before closing his door firmly.

Feliciano stood outside the office door with a confused look.

“Veee…”

* * *

 

“Oi, Alfred!” Arthur barked at Alfred who was lounging on the sofa with his laptop “You should get out more.  It’s not good for your health if you just lounge around on the internet all day.”

“But it’s fun,” Alfred pouted “You should relax more.”

“The internet is anything but fun,” Arthur retorted.

“How can you not like the internet?!” Alfred exclaimed “That’s like saying, ‘I don’t like things that are convenient.  And easy.  I don’t like having access to all of mankind’s recorded discoveries at my fingertips.  I don’t like light.  And knowledge.’”

“Do you really want me to show you why?” Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Alfred turned the laptop towards Arthur who bent down to type something up on the search engine.  He turned away as the screen began loading and left the room.  Alfred browsed through the pictures of him and Arthur…uh…

“Hey, Arthur!” he called “What’s yaoi?  Arthur?”

Arthur was long gone…

* * *

 

“Oh?  Hm…  Ah.”

Toris walked into the sitting room of Ivan’s house and froze when he saw Ivan on his laptop, tapping away at the keyboard with a curious look on his face.  Ivan’s violet eyes suddenly turned on him and the greater country gave him an eerily happy smile.

“Hey, Toris,” he greeted “Are you familiar about yaoi?”

Toris’s cheeks flared up and he nodded shyly.

“Wh…What about it?” he stuttered.

“I found pictures of you and Feliks together,” Ivan turned the laptop and Toris’s face burned a deeper red.

“Ah…well, fan girls do have great imaginations…” he smiled weakly.

“Say, Toris,” Ivan closed the laptop “Hypothetically, would you rather be with Feliks or me?”

Toris’s eye twitched and he scratched his cheek thoughtfully.

“Well…that’s a hard choice…” he muttered.

“Why’s that?”

Toris jumped and stuttered as Ivan began emitting a dangerous aura.

“Well, uh…you see…uh…ah…”

Poor Toris.

* * *

 

“Yao, what are you doing?” Kiku asked as he arrived at Yao’s house.

“Oh, hi, Kiku,” Yao blinked as he turned to him “Actually, I got distracted with a couple of things.”

“Such as?” Kiku stood next to Yao and stared at the computer screen. 

He stiffened as he saw the pictures of himself and Yao kissing and touching one another.

“Yao…” he started and Yao switched the computer off and an equally disturbed face.

“Alfred sent a link,” he explained.

“I…see…  Excuse me.”

Kiku went outside to find a way to get rid of the inappropriate images in his head.

* * *

 

Tino found Berwald on his laptop and cleared his throat.

“Um, Berwald?” he caught the other’s attention “Dinner’s ready…”

“Come here for a moment, Tino.”

Tino flinched then scuttled over and peered over Berwald’s shoulder.  He choked and stepped back with flushed cheeks.

“Um, uh…Berwald, why are you looking up such pictures?” he stuttered.

“I was curious.”

“But…but…it’s kind of funny isn’t it?” Tino tried to make a joke out of it “I mean…it’s not like we really…you know?”

Berwald turned and regarded him through his glasses, making Tino flinch and tense up, not daring to break the eye contact.

“…Kiss?”

Tino yelped at the abrupt answer Berwald gave and coughed.

“Dinner’s on the table…” he muttered as he retreated into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Francis had a rather lopsided, perverted smile as he browsed through all the pictures that included him.  He paused when he found one with himself and Matthew.  He hummed thoughtfully.

“What are you looking at, Francis?”

“Ah, hello there, Matthew,” Francis looked over his shoulder and saw Matthew next to him on the sofa “How long have you been there exactly?”

“A few hours…” Matthew replied meekly as he cuddled his polar bear cub to his chest.

“Who are you?” the young bear asked.

“I’m your owner…” Matthew replied softly.

* * *

 

Gilbert blinked in confusion as he found pictures of himself with Ludwig and wrinkled his nose.

“That’s just wrong,” he commented “We’re nothing but brothers with a love for beer.”

He scrolled down just as Roderich entered the room.

“What are you looking at there, Gilbert?” he asked.

Gilbert swallowed uneasily when he found pictures of himself with Roderich and slammed the laptop closed.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” he grumbled with a forced smile.

* * *

 

Heracles was happily browsing through the internet and noticed Kiku walking over towards him.

“Morning, Kiku,” he greeted “Is there something on your mind?”

“My brother, Yao, was sent some strange pictures by Alfred,” Kiku muttered as he sat down next to Heracles “They depicted him and myself…committing unspeakable acts.”

“Oh?  What do you mean?  Did someone take pictures of you and Yao…?”

“No, it was the work of fan girls drawing us together,” Kiku shook his head a little too quickly “They’re all over the internet.”

“Hm.  May I search these pictures up?”

“If you must but please, don’t show them to me.”

Kiku turned away from Heracles’s laptop as he searched up Kiku and Yao.  He stared in a blank manner at the screen.

“They pair you and me up too,” he commented and Kiku glanced at him.

“R-Really?  Are you serious?”

Heracles nodded his head once and his breath hitched when he scrolled down.  Before Kiku could see, Heracles slammed his laptop shut.

“That…that is unspeakable…” he ground out.

Kiku didn’t ask what he found but judging by the look of Heracles’s angry face, it had something to do with Sadiq.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Lovino, what are you doing?” Antonio asked as he passed Lovino who was on his laptop.

“Eh, Feliciano sent me a link,” Lovino muttered as he clicked on it “I wonder if it has something to do with cats again…”

When the screen loaded, the two men stiffened at the pictures presented to them and Lovino quickly closed the window.

“…Let’s pretend we did not see that,” Antonio said.

“A-Agreed…” Lovino nodded with bright red cheeks.


End file.
